Confusión
by Stap it you
Summary: AU. Sanji está confundido, por qué le gusta, por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él, por qué justo debía pensar de esa manera de la persona más desagradable que conocía, por qué. ZoSan.


**_"Nos prometieron que los sueños_**

**_podrían volverse realidad,_**

**_pero olvidaron mencionar_**

**_que las pesadillas también son sueños"_**

_\- Oscar Wilde_

**-888-**

Y, nuevamente, el sol comenzaba a colarse por su ventana. Eso significaba que había pasado otra noche más en vela. ¿Cuándo iba a detenerse su insomnio? Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con la cantidad de pensamientos que recurrían a su mente las noches en que no podía pegar ojo, estaba harto de tener que fingir que le odiaba para poder mantener algún tipo de cordura al estar cerca de él, estaba harto de cuestionarse el desde cuándo, cómo y por qué se sentía así, ¡estaba harto de tantas cosas! Pero no podía con todas ellas. No importaba qué tan aburrido lo tuvieran esa infinidad de ideas, ellas seguían allí, fieles a su ruidosa cabeza.

Tomó el móvil que horas antes había dejado bajo su almohada y, luego de dar un vistazo a la hora, se levantó.

Un bostezo, refregarse los ojos, coger su toalla y darse un baño, hizo su típica rutina antes de ir a la cocina para por fin hacer lo único que le provocaba calma y no pensar en nada, más específicamente, en nadie. Aunque a cada día que pasaba no pensar en ese "nadie" era más difícil. Especialmente si dormía tan cerca de él que si el otro se removía en sueños terminaba pegado a su cuerpo abrazándole, si cada mañana se levantaba sólo con esa ropa interior que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, si cada vez que se despertaba a por el desayuno con ese pelo de recién levantado y le regalaba una de ésas sonrisas que él sentía nadie más había tenido la dicha de ver, cómo, ¿¡cómo iba a no pensar en él si era tan jodidamente encantador!?

Se removió el pelo exasperado de no poder dejar de pensar en el idiota que vivía con él. Por qué jodida razón la vida le odiaba tanto para hacer que le gustara la persona más desagradable que conocía. No creía haber hecho nada tan malo... No. No lo había hecho, por lo cual sólo había una respuesta: La vida era una puta, y con ganas.

-¡Oi, Cocinero!, ¿dónde está la comida? Tengo hambre- Y ahí estaba, sentado a la mesa con esa cara de constante arrogancia que el peliverde mantenía casi y que toda la vida.

-Idiota, ¿¡a quién crees que le hablas así!? No soy tu empleado para que vengas a exigirme comida, marimo de mierda- Y con la mejor cara de odio que pudo poner, se fue de la cocina. Después de todo el desayuno del otro estaba completamente listo, el café estaba en la cafetera tal cual al otro le gustaba, había calentado pan y lo había dejado ahí mismo a su vista, lo único que el otro debía hacer era servirse. Y es que más que lo que había hecho no podía hacer, su mente y cuerpo no sobrevivirían a lo mismo que hace algunas semanas atrás había pasado.

**Flashback**

_Había preparado el desayuno como de costumbre. Una taza de café para cada uno, ubicadas en el lugar que solían ocupar en la mesa que estaba en el comedor._

_Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo usual porque debía terminar el pastel que estaba preparando para el peliverde por ser su cumpleaños, en el cual había demorado casi el triple de lo que demoraba hacer un pastel más común, pues al odiar el otro los dulces, debía combinar sabores que fueran bien en un pastel, pero hacerlo al gusto de Zoro, lo cual le había llevado a terminar en múltiples ensayos y error, hasta dar finalmente con la fórmula perfecta que esa mañana estaba terminando de efectuar._

_Luego de haber acabado con el pastel había puesto en la mesa unos cuantos dulces que había preparado el día anterior, tostadas, y por supuesto el pastel de cumpleaños. Miró con satisfacción el resultado de su arduo trabajo y con paso decidido se dirigió a la habitación que servía como dormitorio para ambos._

_-Oi, marimo, despierta- Le decía mientras movía su hombro -El desayuno está listo, y si no estás ahí en menos de dos minutos, te patearé tan fuerte que le dolerá hasta a tus antepasados- Y con eso se fue de la habitación viendo como el otro se removía aún semi-dormido, y rogando porque en realidad se levantase rápido para que el café no se enfriase._

_Aprovechó el tiempo en que el peliverde tardó en aparecer en la mesa para colocar las velas en el pastel y sonrió para sus adentros al ver cómo cuando terminó con esa tarea, aparecía el otro por su espalda y miraba todo aquello perplejo._

_-¿Pero qué...?-_

_-No digas nada y siéntate, Imbécil- Dijo evitándole la mirada y prendiendo las velas antes de ocupar su lugar en la mesa -No te creas que hago esto por nada, cabeza de alga, que por si no te habías dado cuenta hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que pide tu deseo y apaga las velas, o arruinarás el pastel-_

_Y el peliverde sonrió y le soltó en un susurro un "Gracias" antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en cuál sería su deseo, y apagar las velas que yacían encendidas sobre el pastel._

_Comieron, rieron, discutieron, y luego se dedicaron a ordenar la mesa, llevando lo restante y lo sucio a la cocina, pero antes de que Zoro pudiese siquiera mover un dedo allí, el rubio le echó reclamando que "Hoy tengo ganas de hacer esto por mi cuenta" y el peliverde soltó una risa para luego sonreírle de esa manera tan jodidamente encantadora, besar su mejilla, e irse soltando un "Como quieras"._

_Le observó irse con su caminar relajado e instintivamente palpó la mejilla en donde le había besado, sintiendo su cara arder y su corazón desbocado por lo que el idiota acababa de hacer._

**Fin flashback**

Volvió a sonrojarse al recordar esa sonrisa, ese beso. Si algo tan pequeño e idiota lo hacía sentir así... ¿Cómo sería besar al marimo...?

"No idiota, no puedes pensar así, NO DEBES pensar así" Se reprendía mentalmente el rubio respecto a lo que sentía. Nuevamente su parte racional y sus sentimientos peleaban. Pero ya no era ni cercano a lo novedoso, luego de ese incidente, era tan recurrente que lo veía como algo extremadamente cotidiano, junto a sonrojarse y suspirar de vez en cuando, logrando que de vez en vez sus compañeros de clase le preguntasen si tenía fiebre o que qué le pasaba.

**-888-**

N.A.: Bieeeeen, ésto es en realidad algo que sólo nació de por ahí. No soy una rw whore, pero realmente quiero saber si a alguien le gusta, como para pensar en continuarlo si ese fuese el caso. Sino ésto llegará hasta aquí y fin.

Sin nada más que decir,

besitos.


End file.
